Alucard and Seras Halloween
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Seras and Alucard go out Trick-or-treating -complete- plz review
1. Halloween Night Out

**Halloween Madness!**

Alucard was in his room in the basement of the Hellsing manson drinking some donated blood and cleaning his two guns.

Just then he heard (with his telepathic abilities) Seras Victoria asking him to see her

* * *

"Hehe, this is going to be fun," Seras said as she pranched around Hellsing in her her new vampire costume (what else would she be?) when all of a sudden Alucard came out of a wall in front of her

"Master," Seras said

"What are you so happy about police girl? And why are you walking around in that ridiculous outfit?" Alucard asked

"It's Halloween and I was going to go out trick-or-treating for candy. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me?," Alucards feedling said

Alucard knew what Halloween was of course. Once, when Sir Integra was a small girl she asked if he'd want to go out trick-or-treating. After all what's more scary that a real life vampire? Yet as Intergra and Alucard where out Alucard mistook some other kids in costumes as monsters and almost tore their heads off, luckly Walter and Intergra stopped him before it was to late. The children he almost destroied still have nightmares about him on Halloween.

"I've had bad experiences with this holiday. Besides why are you going out? You're a vampire, you can't eat candy," Alucard said

"I know, but it's still fun. And I was going to give all my candy to some of are men, Integra, and Walter anyway Master," Seras said

Alucard was silent for a moment as he thought about police girls question.

"Please Master. You could transform into you're evil doggy self. That would make you really scary. Heck you'd probably win an award for scariest costume even," Seras said

"Let me get this straight." Alucard said "You want me to walk around the city with you as a hellhound, leaving Interga defenceless while you get a bunch of candy you can't eat. Just for fun?"

"Please," Seras said again

"Go on, go with Alucard," Walter said suddenly appearing with a bowl of candy for the trick-or-treaters "I'll watch over Sir Intergra while you two are out,"

"See now you can go," Seras said

"Very well," Alucard said "Releasing Control Art Restriction to level three... level two... level one. Situation A. The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until Halloween is done,"

Just then Alucards body began to transform into his hellhound form

"Lets go police girl," Alucard (telepathically since he's a dog after all)

"Ya!" Seras said as she went out with her master for a night of fun

* * *

**What sort of sillyness awaits Alucard and Seras?**

**Find out l8ter**


	2. Tricks

Alucard and Seras where out getting candy and having a great time. Well Seras was the one mostly having the fun

Alucard found it to be alittle insulting. Humans dressing up as monsters and other ridiculous things thinking it was all just a game. What did they know? Have any of them foughten a army of gouls? Have any of them foughten an insane priest? It made him almost want to throw up. Plus he thought the decorations sucked

"Police girl these decorations people put on their home and patedic. Look a happy ghost," He said pointing to a one of the decorations "What kind of ghost is happy? It's nothing but a doomed spirit forced to walk the earth for eternety never to feel joy again."

"I think it's kind of cute Master," Seras said "Besides it's mostly about fun then scaring people,"

Just then two shdowy figures burst out in front of them

"BOO!" they sceramed

"Eek!" Seras said suprised

"Ha got you," some little kid dressed as a vampire

"Ya," the other kid said dressed as a zombie

The two children then noticed the hellhound next to Seras

"What are you supposed to be? Somekind of eight eyed siemease dog?" the vampire kid said

"He dosen't look so scary," the zombie kid said

"Hey mabey we should give him some of are cream and eggs," the vampire kid said pulling out a can of shaving cream while the zomibe one got out some eggs

"Time to trick!" they said as they launched their spray and eggs at Alucard

**"FOOLISH HUMANS!" **Alucard said as he suddenly seemed to disintagrate in front of the boys

"Huh? Where'd he go?" the zombie kid said

"I don't know," the vampire said

Just then the two felt a light tap on their shoulders

They turned their heads to see Alucard now in his half human, half dog form (like what he looked like before he ate Luke Valentine with the big eye on his chest and that dog head coming out of him)

"Do you children want to see something _really_ scary?" Alucard asked

The kids were silent but the nodded slightly think it better not to anger the strange man more

Alucards hellhound then began to look like it was trying to throw up, blood leaking from its mouth. Just then Luke Valentines head came out of its mouth

"Where am I?! What's going on?!" the blonde vampire said

Just then the hellhound spat him all the out onto the floor, covered in blood. Then it spat out one of his guns which Alucard grabbed and shot Luke

"Ow! That hurts you kn...OH NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Luke said running away from Alucard at full speed

"The children stood where they were. Frozen in pure terror at what they just saw

"Hey what smells?" Seras said as she suddenly smelled something stinky

Apparently the to kids were so scared that they peed and crud themselves

"Come police girl. Time to get your treats," Alucard said

"Uh...Ya, yes Master," Seras said folling Alucard

* * *

**We had one trick already**

**What's next?**

**Any suggestions?**

**l8ter**


	3. Costume Competition

Alucard and Seras continued their night of fun and terror

"Trick or treat," the young feedling said as she rang the door bell of another home

"Aw what a great costume you have their," the lady that was giveing her candy said

Then she looked at Alucard (who's still in that half human half hellhound form)

"Whoa that's on heckof a costume you got, how do you make all those eyes on that dog blink? And make its mouth move?,"

"It's really special," Alucard said as his hellounds head started barking

"That's alittle scary," the lady said as she quickly gave Alucard his candy and ran back into her house

* * *

"Wow master you definelty would win a costume contest," Seras said "You scare everybody,"

"Well that is one of my talents police girl," Alucard said

Just then a big white van with a pumkin design onit parked near the two vampires

"Whoa Judy check that guy's out," a guy said as he came out of the van

"Ya Rick his has to be the best one we've seen so far," Judy said

"Um, who are youpeople?" Seras said

"We're with the Hallowwen Costume Contest Competition," Rick explained

"We go around finding people with interesting costumes,then we take photos of them,take them to our judges, and deside who had the best one," Judy said

"And what would he win?" Seras said

"Well some candy, $300, and alittle gold medal with a bat on it," Rick said

"So do you want to enter?" Judy said holding up her camera

"Sure," Alucard said "But I think you'll find that camera won't work well

"Why?" Judy said as she took the picture. Only to have the photo be blank

"Huh?" Judy said "Well that's odd. Guess it's busted,"

"Here I got a digital one," Rick said taking Alucards picture (apparently digital cameras can capture a vampires image...Just go with it)

"And we'll need your name," Rick said

"Just spell Dracula backwards," Alucard said as he and Seras were about to leave. Yet before thhey were totally gone Alucards hellhound head turned back to look at the to and growled evily

"That's kinda creepy," Judy said

Just then Luke Valentine came running full speed at the two

"Hide me! Hide me!," he screamed "He's out there!"

"Who's out there?" Rick said

Just then Luke saw Alucard and Seras walking away and fainted

"Guess he was on a sugar rush,"Judy guessed

* * *

"Hey Master why'd you enter in that contest? I thought you'd think something like that was dumb," Seras said

"With $300 I can get Integra a whole bunch of those overpriced cigars she likes so much, and a gift for Walter," Alucard said

"Wow I never knew Master had a soft side," Seras thought

"I can hear you," Alucard said

* * *

**More crazyness to come from our favorite vampire duo**

**And madey alittle something from Luke**

**l8ter**


	4. Alucard has Spirit!

It was getting rather late and Hallowwen was almost over (which would mean Alucard would change back to normal soon) and the vampire duo managed to get a ton of candy in that time. If it wasn't for their vampire stregth they probably wouldn't be able to lift their bags of candy off the ground, to a normal person it would be like carring a cynder block in each hand.

"Is this holiday alsmost over police girl?" Alucard asked his feedling holding a few bags of candy himself

"Yes Master," Seras said

"Hmm...It's going to end soon, and I don't think anyones really gotten into the spirit of it," Alucard said

"What do you mean Master?" Seras said

"Their isn't enough fear, just a bunch of silly fun," Alucard said

"What are you going to do?" Seras asked

"What else? I'm going to have my bit of fun this night,"

"Just don't hurt anyone Master," Seras warned

"No one will get hurt, Integra would be nagging at me nonstop if I did that," Alucard said as he began to rise up into the sky **"TIME FOR YOU HUMANS TO SEE WHAT TRUE TERROR IS!"**

Just then a giant red pentagram appeared over the city

**"RELEASE TO LEVEL ZERO!"** Alucard yelled

At that moment all of Alucards familars came of of the streets of the city, demon bats covered the clear night sky, and Alucard transformed into a huge hellhound

**"HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MUWHAHAHAHA!"** Alucard said as he let his own brand of terror run through the sstreets, scaring the living daylights out of anyone they saw. A few more people that night pissed and crud their pants in fear.

"Wow this is way better then last years show," some old guy said watching the event

* * *

-Meanwhile at the Helling Manson-

Walter was giving out candy to some kids when he saw the red pentagram and bats in the sky

"Sir Integra come quick! I think you'll want to see this!" Walter said

"What is it?" Integra said as she came to the door

"Look," Walter said pointing to the scary sight "I guess Alucard got into the Halloween spirit after all,"

"Relax you two nobody is getting hurt," Alucard tetpathically said to his master and friend

"Well just don't stay out to long," Interga said then went to go back inside

Yet before she could even get her foot into the building two people in a van appeared

"Hello is this where 'Seras Victoria' lives? Rick said

"We came here to give her friend his award for best costume, and his $300" Judy said

"What?" Walter and Integra said suprised

Just then Luke woke up

"Where am I?" He said Then he noticed the Hellsing Manson and the giant demon dog and bats

Luke was so freaked out he ran right out of the city and sadly ran into father Alexander Anderson (he was buying candy for the children at his orphanage) and Luke was destrioed. But look on the bright side, he made a scary decroration for the orphanage!

**The End**


End file.
